


Paging Doctor Anderson

by herbailiwick



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://herbailiwick.tumblr.com/post/31775121939/normal-isoverrated-cmcross">this post</a> by mybelovedcheshire.</p><p>Anderson is the Doctor. Sherlock thinks he's earned a trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paging Doctor Anderson

Anderson crossed his arms. "Sherlock, you have to stop calling me across space and time for nothing. If you believe the improbable, what's so hard about taking me very, very seriously when I say I've got more important stuff to deal with than having one out with you?"

Sherlock made a face. "I need an assistant. And you need one too, don't you?" His eyes were searching. He really wanted to know.

"I've never said that," Anderson said defiantly.

"I could be so useful to you." Sherlock said. "You have a lot of knowledge, a universe worth, but I'm cleverer than you."

That was it right there. Anderson shook his head. "You know what this world is built up of, Sherlock? Ordinary people. You, you're more alien than I am. I'm already cold and strange at the most inconvenient of times, but imagine if the only one I had to turn to was much the same." Sherlock's eyes widened. He looked very hurt.

"See?" said Anderson. "I do need someone. But you and I are so alike."

"But," Sherlock said, and didn't finish.

"Yes, I know you're clever," Anderson said. "Believe me, you are. And don't think I don't know why you've deleted all knowledge of the solar system. You really are quite petty."

Sherlock's mouth twitched. "Yes, alright. You may go now." 

"I didn't tell you this to hurt you," said Anderson with a sigh. "I'll see you around?"

Sherlock took a deep breath and crossed his arms. "You know what? I'm not done. Let me tell you something, _Doctor_. I'm the one who realized you don't have a first name, who saw through your psychic paper from day one—"

"—and it made you think I was an idiot," Anderson pointed out.

"Oh, I still think that," Sherlock said dismissively, and then continued, "I was the one who listened to you when you got drunk at the party after your wife left you and you suddenly turned intriguing. I could have chosen to disbelieve you if I was as jaded as you seem to think, but I read your verbal and nonverbal indicators as well as my knowledge of your personality in the workplace and I deemed you sincere."

Anderson can't help the slight flutter in his chest at the memory of such human comfort from such an inhuman human.

"And then _I_ had _my brother_ check your background, and he discovered nothing regarding delusion. I wanted to know more. So I researched you, Doctor, the last of the Time Lords. And then John discovered your second heart and confirmed it. I believe I put in enough effort for a trip back in time or a trip to see a star, don't you?"

Anderson sighed heavily.

Sherlock bristled. "It's Sally you want. You two get on well—a little too well, in my opinion. And she's nice to you. She's human. How can you stand there and say I'm not...not human as well, when I've done so much to figure you out? When I've texted you so many times? Even your police box will patch me through. What if she likes me?"

Anderson raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you told me a lot about her, Anderson," Sherlock said smoothly. "And I think she likes me."

"TARDIS," Anderson said. "T-A-R-D-I-S. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. You're not cold and closed off, really, are you? Maybe you just need a chance to push yourself into showing that." He looked thoughtfully at Sherlock. "And, you hum nursery rhymes sometimes when you're working. Very human."

"Don't let it get around, Anderson," Sherlock said warningly.

"Well, no, of course not. Our little secret, then. Just like everything I told you that you refuse to delete?"

"I get my trip, then?" Sherlock's gaze held something as tentative as the tiptoeing of a child on Christmas morning.

"Probationary period," Anderson said with a bit of a catch in the tone. He already knew Sherlock was going to be his next companion, even if they killed each other in the process.


End file.
